Nights I Spent With You
by Avi Fairchild
Summary: Crona has been assigned by Medusa to spy on Death the Kid, heir to Shibusen academy and the title of Shinigami.


The sky was ablaze with warm hues as the sun set on Death City. An unnatural haze took to the air as night fell, it permeated the air tainting it and giving it a sickly purple complexion. In his bed, Death the Kid shivered, the night air was cold and seeping into his room through the cracks between his window and the sill. He pulled the plush, obsidian colored comforter of Egyptian cotton up further on his body and made a little cocoon for himself.

"Nnh…" he tossed and turned as gusts of wind blew the branches of the trees, battering them against the window panes. The wind was picking up as the hours passed and soon rain joined the cacophony of noises keeping Kid up. Lightening crashed and thunder rolled. Kid sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, he saw a silhouette illuminated by a crash of lightening. Someone was sitting on his window sill! Still in a sleepy daze he got out of bed and shuffled to the window, opened the sheer curtains, and then proceeded to open the window. There was nothing there, certainly not a person. Kid sighed as he shut the window and wiped the flecks of rain that had blown into his face away.

Little did he know that he was being watched. Gloved hands griped the sill outside of Kid's window and a lithe body dangled against the stone walls of his home. A young boy pulled himself back up onto the sill and heaved a sigh of relief. Sure, the rain was still soaking his small frame and lavender hair, but at least he hadn't gotten caught. That would've had greater repercussions. He blushed as he looked in the window, his eyes lingering over the equally petite body of Kid.

"Ragnarok? I feel funny…," he muttered to himself as a little black mass popped out of his back and rested on his shoulder.

"Oooooh why?" Ragnarok grabbed the boy's ears and twisted them as he teased him, "Feeling hot Crona?"

"S…shut up…," he felt a small white hand rub against his crotch through his white suit trousers, "Nhh!" Crona squirmed under the touch of Ragnarok.

"Never felt this way?" Ragnarok let his long tongue stroke Crona's neck.

"I don't know how to deal with this…it's hard…," he moaned. Ragnarok continued to palm Crona's crotch, "B..but I like how you are…mmnh…t..t..touching me,"

Ragnarok unzipped Crona's pants and grasped his member in his hand and pumped it rapidly. Crona continued to pant and moan as this fantastic new feeling rushed through him. Ragnarok bit the small boy's slender neck and enjoyed the feeling of him writhing under his touch as his ears drunk in the sound of Crona's moans.

"Ragnarok! S…something is c…coming out..!" Crona covered his own mouth as he moaned louder than ever before. His body was filled with a warm, tingling sensation as heat left his body.

"Mmh…," Ragnarok's gloves were covered in thick, white fluid.

"T…that was weird…I don't know how to deal with this…," Ragnarok licked his palm clean and zipped up Crona's trousers.

"I do…let's go home," Ragnarok suggested as he bit Crona's ear gently. Crona nodded and leapt gracefully off the windowsill onto the ground below, he landed feet first per usual. Though, he found himself with wobbly legs after being pleasured by Ragnarok and he stumbled forwards a bit.

"Woah…,Ragnarok I feel funny…," Ragnarok chuckled as Crona continued to stumble his way home.

Morning soon reached Death City, the purple haze rose to create a fog due to the warm, morning sun. Kid woke up slowly, stretching his long, toned arms above his head and groaned sexily. He sat at the edge of his bed and slipped off the thigh high socks he always wore to bed. It'd be weird if Patti and Liz found out about his little habit of smearing lotion all over his legs before he slept and putting the stockings over them so he wouldn't make a mess of his bed. Anyways they helped the lotion be absorbed by his skin. Two birds killed with one stone. Kid stroked his legs starting at the thigh and let his hand wander its way down to his petite ankle.

"Perfectly smooth…," Kid shuddered at his own touch. He remembered countless times he hoped that he would feel someone else touch him so delicately. Sure, he'd had things rough before, but he was a bit of a princess and desired a gentle, romantic romp. He let his hand move back up his leg, gliding along the pale, soft flesh and let out a low moan.

"Yo Kid! Its breakfast!" Patti yelled from outside the door. Kid jumped. It was exactly 8:00am his preferred time to eat a meal.

"I will be right down Patti," Kid sighed. He was never alone in the house and rarely ever had the opportunity to well, have sex in his own perfectly symmetrical bed. Which he preferred over going to his partner's houses with their messy unkempt apartments and asymmetrical beds. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned. Kid slowly managed to drag himself away from the warmth and comfort of his bed and into the hallway that lead to the grand staircase to the lower floor. He almost wanted to take the elevator out of laziness, but decided against it. As he descended the staircase he pondered what to eat for breakfast.

"Patti, Liz?" he called as he wandered into the kitchen. They were nowhere to be found in the kitchen. He walked into the dining room and there they were, Patti was sitting on the table her long legs dangling over the edge and Liz stood between her legs…kissing her. Oh shinigami, Kid thought. Liz gripped Patti's hips tightly as they kissed. Kid sighed and walked into the dining room. Patti and Liz quickly separated themselves from each other's embrace.

"Ahem, please if you are going to do it, take it to the bedrooms," he facepalmed. No matter how many times he reminded them to do so; they always ignored his blatant instructions. He went back into the kitchen and prepared himself some toast to eat for breakfast. Two pieces, whole-grain slathered in nutella. He sat down to eat.


End file.
